1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimp terminal, a crimp body, and a method for manufacturing a crimp body.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a crimp terminal having a fixing portion that fixes core wires of a lead wire. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-5202 describes a crimp terminal including a fixing portion having a bottom wall and a pair of side walls erected from both ends of the bottom wall, wherein both distal end parts of the side walls that are located on the side opposite to the bottom wall are bent toward the bottom wall, and wherein an enclosing portion surrounding core wires of a lead wire is formed by the bottom wall and both the side walls. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-5202 describes that when the relationship between the maximum width of the fixing portion, the maximum width of the enclosing portion, and the minimum thickness of the bottom wall and the relationship between the maximum height from the bottom wall to the starting point of the side wall farthest from the bottom wall and the maximum height from the starting point to the end of each distal end part satisfy predetermined conditions, the core wires of the lead wire can be fixed firmly.